


All Of Me

by Bittodeath



Series: KuroDai Week 2018 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anniversary, Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Set in Sugar Dadchi AU, post-epilogue.





	All Of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiro_yuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiro_yuu/gifts).



> This fic is first and foremost for my amazing friend shiro_yuu - for suggesting this song when I mentionned my idea for the prompt "Music", and because Sugar Dadchi is. Our meeting point.  
> The song is, of course, _All of Me_ by John Legend.

Daichi gallantly opened the door and Kuroo stepped out, taking his hand in the process. The younger man was smiling, his eyes glinting with mischief. Daichi appraised his overall appearance: he’d gone with a black tux, the kind that made his heart stutter, and sometimes threaten to stop. But it wasn’t every day that they got to celebrate their tenth anniversary.

“So, where are you taking me, Dadchi?” Kuroo asked, pressing his body against his side lovingly.

Daichi bent slightly to kiss his lips, squeezing his fingers in the process. He was still so very much in love with his husband, he had a hard time believing it. Sometimes it felt like it was just yesterday that he walked into that bar and met him. Sometimes he wondered how things would have turned out if he hadn’t. He had no regret – absolutely none.

“Take a guess”, he whispered against his lips.  
“To have dinner”, Kuroo supplied. “I hope you’re taking me out for dinner because I’m starving.”

Daichi chuckled and led him through the glass door: the restaurant was fancy and romantic, without looking too much like it. It was all warm woods and lights, alcoves and hidden corners. A song was playing in the background, and Daichi couldn’t stop himself from humming the word into Kuroo’s ear:

“ _What would I do without your smart mouth  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out…_ ”

Kuroo smiled back and they were lead to a table, hidden behind a wooden panel. There were two candles burning on each side, and the music seemed to be a bit louder here.

_Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can’t pin you down_

Right now the world felt so right. He hadn’t even drunk a drop of wine yet, but he felt light as if he’d had several glasses already. Kuroo was looking at him expectantly and Daichi realized his husband had been talking to him. He flushed, knowing he should have been attentive, but he’d been way too engrossed in the different twinkles of light in Kuroo’s golden eyes.

“Sorry”, he mumbled, averting his eyes, “what did you say?”

_What’s going on in that beautiful mind_  
I’m on your magical mystery ride  
And I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me, but I’ll be alright 

His eyes were still the same warm gold that gazed upon him the morning in bed, just before their lips pressed together in a kiss. True, lines were appearing, still very light, at their corners. Smiles and overall happiness were etching themselves on Kuroo’s face, and Daichi’s heart tightened at the thought that yeah, he was one of the main reasons for these lines. He was one of the main reasons for Kuroo’s smiles, for his laughter that still filled him with warmth.

_My head’s under water_  
But I’m breathing fine  
You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind 

He realized he stilled hadn’t heard a word of what Kuroo was saying, but it didn’t seem to bother him – his husband was still smiling and chatting happily about something, and really, he looked so, so happy right now, Daichi felt the need to cover him in kisses. He felt the need to proclaim his love – once more, because his heart was overflowing and he wasn’t sure what to do with all these feelings. He opened his mouth to say so, closed it. The same song was still playing and he was grateful for the words he could borrow.

_'Cause all of me_  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections 

He didn’t remember having dinner. He didn’t even remember what they talked about – there was just Kuroo and the way he laughed at his own stories and Daichi’s amorous gaze. Just Kuroo and the crinkle of his eyes every time he smiled. Just Kuroo and his poor jokes aimed at their dinner – Daichi didn’t need to remember the exact joke to know it was a bad one. He didn’t even remember commanding his muscles to laugh and to smile, it seemed his face now had a life and a will of its own. And his face loved Kuroo very much.

He didn’t remember driving back home. Thinking about it, Kuroo probably drove them, and Daichi didn’t remember if he drank any wine or champagne or if he was just simply drunk of his beloved’s presence. He stumbled over his own shoes as he toed them off in the entry, never mind what he always told the kids – ‘put your shoes on the shoe racks’ – and almost fell when he tripped over Kuroo’s. The younger man’s presence was intoxicating, the same way it had always been. His hands slipped on heated skin, his mouth searching for kisses he longed for – for a breath of air. It seemed the song was still playing, but it was probably just his mind.

_Give your all to me_  
I’ll give my all to you  
You’re my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I’m winning 

He remembered making love – the warmth of skin against skin, the whispered words, the weight and form of Kuroo’s body against his. He remembered worshipping his lover with everything he ever had, because nothing was too beautiful for him. He remembered loving Kuroo so much it hurt, and he remembered his calm, peaceful breathing as Kuroo fell asleep.

_'Cause I give you all, all of me  
And you give me all, all of you_

 

*

 

Kuroo tightened his grip around Daichi as the older man hid his face in his chest. He could feel warm, devastating tears damping his shirt as he hugged him tighter, words catching in his throat. There was nothing to say, after all. Sometimes, Daichi just had to let those feelings out – the feelings that threatened to suffocate him with their intensity – and Kuroo was there to help him up. He was always there. Under the bed, where Kuroo’s phone had fallen after he embraced Daichi, the song went on playing.

_How many times do I have to tell you_  
Even when you’re crying you’re beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I’m around through every move 

He simply kept on petting his hair, as his sobs lessened and his body stopped to twitch so hard. He simply kept on waiting, because sometimes, loving Daichi was just that – waiting for him to get there. Waiting for those feelings to spill, for those words to burst out. Waiting for the tears to wash away everything. Sometimes, loving Daichi only meant being there. The song kept on going.

_You’re my downfall, you’re my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

Daichi’s breathing evened out, almost as if he had fallen asleep. Kuroo knew he hadn’t. He kissed the top of his head, where the hair was starting to grey, and really, it was endearing. It felt like his heart kept on murmuring the same words, over and over and over, and still the song played.

_I can’t stop singing, it’s ringing, in my head for you_  
My head’s under water  
But I’m breathing fine  
You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind 

He moved to hug Daichi better, fingers slipping over the greying hair, eyes skimming over the wrinkles which were getting deeper and deeper with time. Some spoke of worry and sleepless nights. Others, of Daichi’s sheer stubbornness. But the ones Kuroo loved the most were the small lines at the corner of his eyes when he smiled and when he laughed. Those were the remaining, reminding proof of Daichi’s happiness. Despite the harsh times. Despite the short-comings. Despite the deceived expectations.

_'Cause all of me_  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections 

He had given this relationship his all, and Daichi had done the same. They had made it work – out of sheer will. Out of love. Because at the end of the day, they couldn’t imagine a life without each other – and maybe that was what it meant, to be in love. Twelve years after, he still wondered. He still marvelled at all those feelings in his chest when he thought about Daichi, about what they had together, what they’d built together.

_Give your all to me_  
I’ll give my all to you  
You’re my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I’m winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all, all of you  
Give me all of you 

The song kept playing and Kuroo wondered if he had hit the repeat button, as the words played over and over. He wasn’t bothered, though. After all, he did give Daichi his all.

 

*

 

“I love you”, Kuroo said, and his hands were shaking, “I love you so much it hurts, and I… I don’t want to leave you. I want to stay with you, and I wanted to know if you wanted me too. I…” He took a breath. “I only have one question, Daichi.” He walked closer, so close Daichi felt his breath hitch. “I promise to love you, to cherish you, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part. Because that’s what people who love each other do.”

He was crying now, and he looked so heartbroken, but still Daichi couldn’t move, couldn’t answer. Slowly, Kuroo put a knee down and reach into his pocket. His hands were trembling even harder now, and he struggled to open the blue velvet box he was holding.

“So please”, he bubbled, “Daichi, will you marry me?”

_Cards on the table, we’re both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it’s hard_

Daichi tried, he honestly tried to resist the emotion rising in his chest. But he wasn’t strong enough when it came to Kuroo, or to his feelings for him. His outburst had proved it.

“You fool”, he finally managed to rasp, falling to his knees and pulling him against him with his valid arm. “You are the stupidest of all, kitten”, he murmured.  
“I know”, Kuroo sobbed against his shoulder, his fingers tightly clenched around the box. “But I’m your fool. So, will you?”  
“Yes”, Daichi answered. “Yes, a thousand times yes.”

_'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you…_


End file.
